Unleashed
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Six friends are Marked but in different colors. What they don't know is that each of them is powerful than any vampire or fledgling in the world. So when its time to chose a side, will they follow the Light or succumb into the Darkness?
1. Marked with different colors

Ginny

My life went from boring to totally exciting (with dangerous prices). This wasn't just my life changing; it's my other friends as well. This all happen when we were eating those crappy CPS (short of Chicago Public Schools) Tony's pizza they served at lunch. As usual, myself, Ava (green), Nina (orange), Caden (gray), and Kayo (yellow) would give it to Morana (black) who would glad stuff it down her throat.

"My god, where do you put it all?" Caden asked, drinking a fruit flavored watered. "For such a small tummy, you can-" Nina cut him off.

"A whole bunch of pizza." She finished.

Okay before I go into this whole vampyre thing, I'll explain something about me and my friends. Ava is a Mexican/Puerto Rican girl with black hair and is very eco-friendly vegan. Nina is French/Jamaican with light caramel skin with blonde curly hair, fierce and very playful (too damn playful). Caden and Kayo are Japanese twins with brownish hair except Caden has lots of wisdom, making him the smart one in our group. Kayo, well, he's like the boy version of Nina but with happiness. Morana's Belizean with black hair and can be a mystery and a rebel (and role model for the younger kids in this "high school"). And me, well, I have red hair and can be stubborn and nice. Plus Belizean (yea for Belize).

"Tracker at one o'clock." Morana said.

"He's coming to us." Nina said in a happy tone.

"You want to be a vamp?" I asked her. Wait, why the hell did I asked a stupid question? She wasn't the only one who wanted this.

Hell, every one of us wanted to be a vampyre. I know about the House of Night, a school from young vampyres or fledglings for four years to go through the Change to an adult vampyre (well, there's a chance we might die during the Change, buts' it's 1 out of 10, I'm still afraid).

And then that's when the Tracker said to me. "Ginny McGee! Night has chosen thee: thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee: hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits at the House of Night." And my head exploded with pain.

"Ohmygoddess! Our marks!" Ava screamed.

Nina's was an orange outline, Ava's was green, Caden's gray, Kayo's yellow, Morana's black and mine's? Shit, I hope it's blue like a regular fledgling.

"Please tell me that mine's is blue." I begged Ava.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"What color is it!?" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. I signed. "Nina, give me your mirror, please."

She handed me the mirror and saw the snowy white outline now on my forehead.

"Dude," Kayo said. "This is so freaky shit."

"I know right." Caden added.

"Well let's get the fuck out of here before we die." I said, grabbing my backpack. "You know without an adult vamp, we will die."

"Okay let's sneak out of the lunchroom before Rent-a-cop say something to us." Ava said.

So we left school and went home to tell our parent that we're leaving to go to the House of Night. Lucky, they were cool about it except for the part where we all were transfer to a House of Night in Oklahoma. We haven't gone to the one here in Chicago, so yeah I would be pissed too but I'm not. At least we have each to look out for.

* * *

When we got there, a pretty woman was waiting for us at the entrance. Her hair was dark red with mossy green eyes and had curves. "Hello, Nyx's children. I'm Neferet, the high priestess."

"Hi." We all said together. I noticed that Morana wasn't thrilled on seeing Neferet. Morana almost gave her an despise look.

"Let me show you around." Neferet said, with a smile. This place was huge like a castle with the stone blocks and all.

"Where is the lunchroom?" Ava asked, rubbing her belly. "Because I'm hungry."

Neferet laughed. This laugh of hers wasn't normal in a way. "Sweet child, it right here."


	2. Something with Neferet

Zoey

_"Zoey." She called._

_"Yes?"_

_"I have Marked my new daughters and sons of night."_

_Why is she telling me this?_

_"But they're marked with yellow of joy, gray of wisdom, black of rebellion, white of hope, orange of energy, and green of life."_

_"But what does it mean?"_

_"It means Zoey that they're very gifted and powerful."_

_"Why?"_

_"I want you to warn them about Neferet and the evil that is coming."_

_"I will."_

_"Be blessed, my daughter of night."_

* * *

Ginny

The part of the House of Night that held the dorms was way across campus, so we had all had fairly long walk (it would have been longer if it wasn't for Ava's rumbling belly). Neferet pointed out every detail on everything. We didn't mind because it made sense.

"Neferet, are these the new fledglings?" A voice said from behind. We all turn find another vampyre with us. His mark was filled in along with unique markings that remind me of dragon like fire that form around his face.

"Dragon, this is Kayo and Caden Kamiya." Neferet said. "Kayo and Caden, this is your mentor Professor Lankford. He would take you to the boy's dorm."

All three males were gone. Now when we got inside the girl's dorm, it was nicely decorated with soft blue and antique yellow walls. There were comfy couches along with clumps of puffy pillows. It also had several flat screens, tables with teenage girl things and flowers. Nobody was here.

"It's dinner time." Neferet said. "Class begins at 8 p.m. and ends at 3 a.m. Teachers are available until dawn. And here are your schedules."

She handed each of us a sheet of paper. I look at mine's and then peek at Ava's, Nina, and Morana. We all had the same class. Together.

"Are there any questions?"

"Just one." I said.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Why do we have different color markings?"

"I believe that Nyx has blessed you as her own." She replied. "It's means that you're very special and powerful."

"Have there been others like us?" Ava asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know that were special and powerful?" Morana asked.

"The Goddess works in many ways."

Neferet showed us to the rec hall where we found Kayo and Caden. I noticed that everyone was staring at us, well our markings. Damn, they'll think we're freak or some shit like that. Today they were serving pizza. But it wasn't that low budget crap, it was home-made. Morana grab two big slices with fries and found us a table which all six can fit.

"There is something up with Neferet." Morana said, stuffing her face. "I can really feel it, guys."

"She's right." Nina said. "I can sense it Morana."

"We did too." Kayo added. "Maybe it's our gift from Nyx."

"What, sense each other's feelings?" Ava said.

"Come on, Ava." I said. "You felt it and I felt it."

"But she can never do harm." Ava said. "Besides, you know how Morana can get with teachers and principals."

Ava was right about that but still when I heard Neferet laugh; it felt evil in a way. I then saw a third former (freshman) with high cheekbones, olive tone skin and her mark filled in with some beautiful tattoos that frame her face.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Zoey Redbird."

"Hi." We all said.

"Listen, I don't want to sound like a bitch but…" Zoey hesitated.

Morana finished her sentence as if she was reading her mind. "Watch out for Neferet cause she's bad news."

"Yeah." Zoey said kind of embarrassed. "Just be careful."

"How come you didn't ask about our markings?" Nina asked her.

"I don't want to be rude."

Ava coughed.

"You okay…"

"Ava Gomez." I said. "I'm Ginny Rose, that's Kayo and Caden Kamiya, Nina Ripley, and Morana Conner."

"You changed your names?" Zoey asked.

"It changed mines to Rose."

"Ripley after Ellen Ripley from Aliens."

"Conner from Sarah Conner from the Terminator."


	3. Meeting Zoey

Zoey

Okay, I know it's kind of soon (well very too soon) to warn them of Neferet and all. And they just moved here from the Chicago House of Night. But still, the black fledgling had this feeling that things weren't clearly good with their new high priestess. But most importantly, how powerful are they? Why are their marks different? What the hell is Neferet up? _Oh sweet Nyx, what am I'm going to do?_

"Zoey?" Ginny asked. "I too don't want to be a rude nosy bitch but why is your mark filled in?"

Oh well. "It mean that I'm special and the eyes and ears for Nyx."

"Like us, in a way?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, um, if you want to call it that." I said.

Morana coughed. Warning bells were ringing inside my head. I guess you can say that coughing at the House of Night isn't a good thing. Hello, I seen three fledglings died! And that's how it all starts and then they "die" until Neferet brings them back.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys." I said. It was no more reason for me to talk to them.

I went back to Damien, Aphrodite, Jack, and the Twins. They were just staring at me.

I signed. "What it is?"

"What's with the multi-color fledglings?" Damien said.

"Like are they...?" Erin said

"Special?" Shaunee said.

"Oh my goddess." Aphrodite said, in her bitchy tone.

"Yeah, I think." I answered. "Nyx told me that they're special and very powerful."

"Nyx!?" Erin and Shaunee said at the same time.

I suddenly had the need to go to the bathroom. "Oh shit!"

"What is it, Z.?" Jack cried. "Are you okay?"

"It's my stomach, I need the bathroom. Now."

I dashed my ass out of there quicker than Stevie Rae getting out of the sun. By the time I got to the bathroom in my room, my stomach was feeling better. Weird.

"Zoey? You in here?" Aphrodite's voice called.

"Yeah."

"Are you done cause if you so much vomit on me…?"

"Don't worry, you whiney bitch." I snapped.

Aphrodite sneered at me. "Whatever."

"Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"I had another death vision, if you must know." She replied. "Good and bad."

"How the fuck is it good or bad?" I yelled.

"Watch it, Z." Aphrodite warned. "It's good because it's not you and bad because it has something to with that Stark guy, Stevie Rae and those color kids."

My eyes instantly met hers when she mentioned them. I could feel that grew wider with fear and anxiety.

"It was confusing and it didn't made since." She told me. "I could only see the black and green one dying."

"What about Stevie Rae or Stark?"

"That's the confusing part; I believed that Neferet killed them or something black did."

"Like maybe it was Morana." I said.

"Who is she?"

"The black fledgling with the long black hair." I replied.

* * *

Ginny

It was now 5 a.m. when I, Morana, Nina, and Ava were heading up to the girls dorm. Kayo and Caden went to back to the boys. It's going to be hard for us to be away from each other.

Ava was touching one of the dead roses on the table when it suddenly was brought back to life. The rose had also expanded by 2 feet.

"Goddess, do you see what I did?" Ava shouted. "I..."

"Holy shit!" Nina said. "That was amazing!"

"This could be your gift from Nyx." I said. "Think about y'all, Ava is all about the earth and being vegan."

"It is!" Nina said. "I wish the fire would heat this room."

At that moment, I felt the heat filled the room up. I and Ava stared at Nina.

"What?" She said.

"I think you have the gift of fire." I said

"Affinity of fire." Ava said.

"I wonder what's my gift?" Morana said. "I hope it's something special."

_Me too. _I thought to myself.


	4. Loss and Victor

Ginny

She then started coughing. Morana did too. They had a little trouble breathing. Voices in my head were shouting different things, but I know what they mean. I and Nina got a whiff of the smell of blood. My heart skipped beats and my breathing got heavier. I really lost it when I saw the thick red liquid coming out of their mouths.

"Oh Ava!" I screamed. "PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Nina yelled as she grabbed some towels. Our yelling must have been really loud because Zoey had, out of the blue, come out of the bathroom with a blonde girl. She bent over and grabbed Ava's bloody hand.

"Nunca diga adiós, Ginny." Ava said. "Los amigos hasta el fin."

"No!" I yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"Ginny." Zoey said.

"Please, Zoey." I sobbed. "Morana, please don't leave us!"

I hugged both Ava and Morana as their blood stain my clothes. Nina was sobbing hard.

"Please, why now?" Nina said. "We just got here!"

"Listen to me." Zoey said. "It's not the end of them."

Morana finally spoke. Her voice however was weak and hoarse. "It's not?"

"No," The blonde girl said. "The fledglings here are coming back from the dead."

Ava and Nina both made gurgling sounds before finally went limp. Nina hugged me as we both mourned the lost of our friends.

* * *

Zoey

I heard them made one more grasping breaths. They went limp. Neferet, along with the Sons of Erebus warriors burst into the dorm. Aphrodite shot Neferet a cold glare. Neferet ignored her or didn't notice. Bitch.

"I'm so sorry, young ones." Neferet cooed. "Zoey please tried to get them to release Ava and Morana's bodies."

"Ava and Morana's bodies," Ginny whisper. I watched her and Nina. I felt like history was repeating itself. I felt their pain; it was like when Stevie Rae had died.

I wrapped my arm around Ginny's waist to help her help. Nina was managing to pull herself together.

"How are we going to tell Kayo and Caden?" Nina said her voice all crack.

"Your other friend, Kayo, has died as well." Neferet said. "That's why we came up here."

"No!" Ginny screamed. "You're lying! He's not dead!"

"I would never say such horrible thing to a student." Neferet said.

Translation: I would say that to a student so that I can used their undead friends for evil. She's such a liar.

We watched as the warriors put the bodies on the stretchers and cover them with a black sheet.

"Zoey," Neferet asked. "I know you and Aphrodite don't really know them, but can you take them up to their rooms and make sure their warm and quiet."

We both nodded.

"Here, drink this so you can sleep better." Neferet said as she handed them each a cup. And then she left with the warriors.

"I'm not drinking this." Ginny said. "I don't trust her."

"Smart kid." Aphrodite said. "I was going to say that."

"Zoey," Ginny said. "I don't know you well, but you said you're Nyx eyes and ears."

"Meaning that we trust you." Nina added.

* * *

Ginny

Our minds were still fucked up from last night. Kayo. Dead. Ava. Dead. Morana. Dead. Three of us were dead. Well for now, but still watching them died it killed me and Nina. I, Nina, and Caden started our first classes without problem.

It was not 4:30 a.m.; school's been out for awhile now. I was walking to the horse stables to see Moonlight, the mare professor Lenobia said I can see.

"Hi there." A male voice said. I turn around to find a young boy only 2 feet away from me. I could tell he was Hispanic, kind of muscular, with black wavy hair to his shoulders. And most of all, hot.

I got freaked out at the site of him. Cute boys like him cause me to have panic attack. I managed to say back, "Hi."

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was going to the horse stables." I responded. "Clear my head."

"Oh." He said, looking offended. "I'm Victor."

"Ginny."

"So, Ginny what's with your white mark?" He asked. "That's if you want to tell."

"I don't mind." I said, blushing hard. "To be honest I don't know why it's white."

I looked at his mark. It looked violet.

"I guess you're not the only one." He confessed. "The others didn't notice that it's not blue."

"So," I said changing the different color mark thing. "You want to come eat lunch with me?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

When we got to the rec hall, Zoey came up to me. "I have something to tell you and _him."_


	5. Return of Friends

Ginny

"What is it, Zoey?" I asked. "Is there any about…"

"Yeah, it's your friends." She said.

"What does Victor have to do with it?" I asked.

"A whole lot of shit." The blonde girl from last night said. "But before we go any far, I'm Aphrodite Lafont, the special human for Nyx."

She got up from her seat to offer me and Victor hands shake. We both did.

"And these are my other friends." Zoey said.

"Or the nerd herd." Aphrodite said.

Zoey rolled her eyes and signed.

A black and a white girl introduced themselves.

"I'm Shaunee Cole." The Black girl said.

"And I'm Erin Bates."The white girl said. "But you may call-"

"Us The Twins." Shaunee said. "Because we're so alike."

"True, twin." Erin said.

"Ditto."

"And I'm Damien Maslin." One of the two boys said.

"He has annoying vocab." Shaunee said, looking annoyed. "And he's 100% gay. This is his boyfriend, Jack Twist."

"Like Jake Gyllenhaal's character from "Brokeback Mountain?" Victor asked.

"Yup." Jack replied.

"Okay, now can we get down with the real shit?" Aphrodite said pissed off.

"Ignored the hag from hell." Erin said. "She's…"

"Very bitch."

"Die Nerd Twins." Aphrodite snapped.

Zoey snapped at all three girls. "Guys, this is not the time."

"Sorry, Z." The twins muttered.

"We all know about the black, yellow and green fledglings." Zoey began. "And how I told you about how Nyx gifted them."

"Excuse me," Victor interrupted. "But I really don't know who you're talking about."

"She's getting there," I told him. "Just trust me like I trust Zoey."

He gave me a smile. I blushed.

"Any who, they were Ginny, Nina, and Caden's friends," Zoey said. "And if I'm right, they'll come back like Stevie Rae."

"Who's Stevie Rae?" I asked.

"She's my best friend who rejects the Changed and then came back." Zoey explained. "But she wasn't herself. She was like a monster that killed two human boys."

"And Zoey's human boyfriend." Erin added.

"Ex-boyfriend, Twin." Shaunee said.

"Thanks."

"So you're saying that our friends, including my brother Kayo, will be some kind of monster." Caden said angrily.

"Calm down, Cad." Nina said. "Let her finished."

"But worry, Gray," Aphrodite said. "Stevie Rae isn't all undead and shit anymore."

"Yeah," Zoey said. "Stevie Rae Changed into a new kind of vampyre."

"A red vampyre." Damien said.

"So she's like us," Victor said. "Different kind of vampyre."

"She just said that, freak." Aphrodite snapped.

* * *

Zoey

"She just said that, freak." Aphrodite snapped.

And at that moment when she said that to Victor, Ginny's eyes went from brown to completely white. Her now sharp long nails digging deep into the table causing cracks to form. Aphrodite looked scared now.

Ginny revealed her canine teeth. She snarled like a wild animal.

"Ginny," I said. "Please calm down."

Ginny shake her head and look at us confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Jack said.

"Tonight, you'll meet Stevie Rae." I said. "She's they only one that can evoke earth."

"Zoey can control air, water, fire, earth, and spirit." Damien said. "I have air and the twins have water and fire."

* * *

Ginny

Victor was holding my hand at tonight's ritual with the high priestess of all vampyres, Shekinah. It seem like the whole school was waiting for them. Everyone, fledglings and vampyres alike, made a big circle surrounding Zoey's soon to be circle. Tonight the soundtrack was _Memoirs of a Geisha_which was haunting and yet, beautiful. Zoey lifted her arms and let her body move gracefully to the orchestra. Erik read:

_Beneath the shining stars,_

_Beneath the glooming moon,_

_When night has healed the scars_

_Of burning noon…_

_And so, I say to you,_

_If hate possess your heart,_

_When day's hot strife is through_

_Bid hate depart_

_The disappointing day,_

_Whenever wrong, or how,_

_Is something passed away?_

_Is ended now._

_Forget, Forgive, the scares _

_And sleep will find you soon_

_Beneath the shining stars,_

_The gleaming Moon._

The poem ended with Zoey taking blood from Erik Night and then calling on air, fire and water. But when Zoey said Stevie Rae's name, a girl gracefully dropped from the big tree.

"Dang, Z" She said with an Okie accent. "It took you long enough." Stevie Rae was indeed and vampyre with red tattoos. Some other kids showed themselves, but their outline was red. Blue fledgling shouted the names of their friends they thought were dead.

Neferet's voice somehow ruined the moment. "Come to me and show what you have created tonight." A dog howled in agony as a red fledgling appeared. His skin was very pale and his eyes were blood red.

"Stark!" Zoey cried.

"Zzzoey," He hissed.

Three more kids appear and I, Nina, Caden would become sick at what we were seeing. It was Morana, Kayo, and Ava with black eyes and canine teeth.


	6. Rise of Kalona

Ginny

"Nina!" Caden screamed.

She was running towards Ava to give her a hug. "Oh, Ava, please don't let her control you."

Me and Caden wanted to take a step towards Morana and Kayo, but their appearance stop us dead cold. They looked terrible, the smell of death, the pale thinness. But their expression. In life, Kayo was just like the male version of Nina, all happy and playful with a sunny smile that kill a sad mood. But now, he was different. His face only kept the look of hatred and lust. Morana, it was the same emotion on her face.

"Ava, what happened?"

"I died, Nina. You seen that." She still sounded the same. "I'm a monster, why the fuck are you touching me? Don't I disgust you, Nina?"

Nina stared at her. "What? No, you're still my best friend, dead or alive or...both."

"Ava," Neferet sneered. "Don't let your weak emotions get the best of you."

"Fuck you, Neferet!" Nina yelled. This shocked me because Nina was not the one to be filled with so much anger.

Neferet laughed. "So you have darkness in you, Orange One."

"Zoey Redbird!" Shekinah's voice was like a whip. "Close the circle now. These events must be reviewed by those whose judgment can be trusted. And I will take these poor fledglings into my care.".

Neferet laughed again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Aphrodite said to Zoey as she was pulling her back into the circle.

Zoey and Neferet met eye to eye. "I choose the power of my circle and the truth," Zoey told Neferet.

I then focus my attention back on Ava and Nina.

"Don't let her tell you different," Nina sobbed. "And you too, Kayo. Choose your humanity over her."

"Kayo," Caden whispered. "This not who you are."

Caden closed his eyes as he whispered something only Kayo was meant to hear. "Air, please blow away the darkness that is blocking his mind. Help him find himself again."

Nina's voice in chimed in. "Fire, please burn away the hatred Kayo and Ava have and warm their hearts and spirits again."

Kayo took a step towards his brother. For moment, Kayo smiled at Caden. Kayo and Ava didn't look different anymore. "I choose my humanity. Light over Darkness."

"Me too." Ava said.

Kayo, Caden, Nina, Ava, and I were suddenly holding hands that formed a circle. We all felt the air shimmered around us as bright flash of light. We all then crumple to grass in a heartbeat. I blinked several times, I saw tears running down my friends faces. Our crescent had been filled in and expanded.

"_Do as I command, and I will give you your heart's desire." _Neferet whispered. It happened so fast, Stevie Rae gasped and felled to the ground with an arrow in the center of her chest. Zoey screamed and ran to her aid. There was so much blood, as if the earth was bleeding.

"Ginny," Zoey yelled.

A sharp pain stabbed me in the back. I felt warm liquid oozing down my shirt. Everything was blurry, my hearing was fading away. The ground was ripping. All I remember was huge black wings that completely enfolded something before darkness consumed me.

Morana

She watched the tears of joy. They have became vampyes. Each one of them had a filled-in mark that expanded. Morana felt hatred. _Why do they get their marks filled in already? _

"Ginny," Morana whispered. Ginny had been her best friend since they were in diapers. She felt as if Nyx slapped her straight a crossed the face.

"_Do as I say, and you'll have you're friends back" _Neferet told her. _"Destroy the spirit, destroy your humanity, aim for the hope of freedom."_

She gripped her sword. And at that moment, Morana leaped gracefully and stabbed Ginny in her back.

"Ggginny?" She whispered. Morana had fallen to her knees as she just realized what she had done to her best friend.

Morana wanted to break down and cry but Neferet's laughter ceased that action. The oak tree where that arrow kid had shot the Red Vampyre was tearing apart. A creature had rose from the middle of the destroyed tree. He revealed his black mighty wings.

"My Goddess." She said. Kalona was the most beautiful thing she ever saw with his smooth tan skin with the body of a scuplture come to life with his amber eyes looking directly at her, then to Ginny, and finally to Zoey.

Then Raven Mockers filled the night with their horrible bodies of both man and beast. Rana couldn't stand the horrible shrieking they made as they circle their father.

She then watched how this powerful vampyre just died as Neferet lifted her hand to pointed right at her.

Ginny

I was scared and confused. I was staring at a dark ceiling but I can see torches surrounding me in a small circle as I was lying on a flat cold rock. I was confused because I swear I was just at the House of Night, where Neferet had just revealed her true self to everyone and seeing that undead Stark guy and my undead friends. I tried to remember what had happen but my head hurt like hell. A cool breeze brushed against my legs. WTF? I realized that I was now wearing a milky white mini dress. My body was paralyzed, I couldn't move my legs nor arms.

There were a drum beat as the woman's voices sang:

_The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise_

_He shall be washed from his entombing bed_

_Through the hand of the dead he is free_

_Terrible beauty, monstrous sight_

_Ruled again they shall be_

_Women shall kneel to his dark might_

_Kalona's song sounds sweet_

_As we slaughter with cold heat_

That's when he appeared.

"_Do you pretend you don't know me?"_

His voice brushed against my body, making the little hairs on my arms stand up. His body was naked, but it wasn't completely.

"What do you want?" I said. "Who are you?"

"_You, my Ginevra." He said. "Kalona."_

His lips touched mines and the wild taste of him was like a hurricane rushing through my whole body.

I heard the cries of ravens. The sounds of feathers flocking everywhere. _"You know this is what you want. You don't resist me because you don't want to. Surrender to me. I came to love you."_

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to surrender to you."

"Ginny?"

My eyes fluttered as I heard Victor's voice. I saw his face, he was worried and looks as if he had being crying for a while.

"Victor?" I said groggily. "Where am I? Where's everybody?"

"Don't move," He said sternly. "Your wound."

I remember feeling pain before I went out. I looked down and noticed that my shirt was ripped open exposing my bare breast. I soon realized that Stevie Rae was right next to me. She was still looking terrible because of the arrow still in her chest but she manage to make a smiled.

"Stevie Rae," I said.

"You're Ginny, right?" She had her Okie accent, which I strangely like. "Z told me all about you."

"I guess you can tell me why my shirt's ripped and why I was bleeding." I asked as a joke."

"Oh, you see you was cut pretty deep and Darius wanted to..."

He was cut of by Nina's crying moments. "Hey! Zoey! Darius! She up!"

"Who's Darius?" I asked.

"Son of Erebus warrior." Nina answered. "Victor, quit looking at her boobies!"

"I'm not, Nina."

I seen Zoey, along with so other kids I realized it was the Twins Erin and Shaunee, Aphrodite, Damien, Jack carrying a first aid kit with some wire-cutters.

"Bring the wire cutters and the first aid kit here," Darius said in a business voice.

"What are going to do?" I asked.

"First cut the arrow in half of this priestess body and then I'll check on your stab wounds, Priestess. Then you begin the process of healing,"

Priestess? The word seem to stick to me. "But I'm no priestess. How can I be one?"

"Because you are the first White vampyre ever," Damien said. "Like Stevie Rae is the first Red vampyre, and Nina's the first orange, Kayo's the first yellow, Caden's the first gray, and Ava's the first green."

"Okay, so you want mind that all of y'all but Zoey and Victor leave so that Darius can get rid of this arrow?" Stevie Rae said.

"All of them expect me? No no no no no. Why me?" Zoey said.

"'Cause you're our High Priestess, Z. You gotta stay and help Darius and Victor."

"I'll do my best not to scream too loud." Stevie Rae said.

"Oh honey! Scream all you want." Zoey told her. "Hell, I'll scream with you."

"Me too," I added quickly.

Zoey looked at Darius and then Victor. "Ready when you guy are."

"On three," Darius said. "One...Two...Three!"

Everything happened in a flashed.

"Cover it!"

"Again! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

Stevie Rae screamed along with me, Zoey and Aphrodite.

"Keep pressure on her wound." Darius said. "Victor, get the wires for Ginny."

Rana. Where is she?

"Priestess, if you and Stevie Rae don't get any blood soon, you'll both die."


	7. Blood Drinking equals Imprinted

Ginny

"Blood?" I asked. "Where am I going to get blood?"

"Well," Victor said. "The Twins are going to get some blood but y'all probably need fresh blood."

Aphrodite sighed. "Fine go ahead. Bite me. But you-" When Stevie Rae grabbed Aphrodite's arm, she became different with her eyes turning red and added a hiss before biting Aphrodite's arm. I watched as hot blood flows as Stevie Rae sucked it all up.

Aphrodite had leaned suggestively into Darius, who wrapped an arm around her and bent to kiss her as Stevie Rae continued sucking on her wrist. The kiss between the warrior and Aphrodite had so much sizzle to it I swear everyone could see the sparks flying. I do feel guilty and embarrassed for watching.

"Bite me," Victor told me.

"My Brother," Darius told him, still holding Aphrodite. "I don't think it's-"

"Just let me do this."

I saw that Victor had cut his forearm. I smell of his blood was calling for me. "You want me to drink from you?"

He nodded.. Victor pressed his bleeding arm on my lips, I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into his skin. Victor moaned as he wrapped his free arm around my waist. It felt so good that I moaned against his skin. I just remembered that vampyes or fledglings can bring sexual pleasure to a human. No wonder I feel horny.

Zoey

If I though I was done watching blood drinking, I was wrong. Victor had cut his forearm and showed it to Ginny.

"You want me to drink from you?" She asked him.

"It will help you heal."

He pressed his bleeding arm to her mouth. I once again I seen sparks flying around. I felt guilty watching them, even though there was an undeniably sexy beauty to what was happening between them.

"Okay. Awkward."

"Seriously. Could have gone my whole life without seeing that."

I'd looked away from Stevie Rae and Company to see the Twins standing just inside the blanket door. Erin was holding several bags of blood while Shaunee had some glasses and a bottle of wine.

Duchess pushed past them and came wagging doggily into the room with Jack close behind him.

"Ohmigod, girl-on-girl action while the guy gets the benefits," Jack said.

"Interesting...to think some guys would really find that a turn-on." Damien had come into the room behind Jack and was holding a paper bag and peering at Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Darius, Victor, and Ginny like he was watching a science experiment.

"Wow,"

"Didn't know she had it in her."

Ava, Caden, Kayo and Nina had also came into the room.

Darius managed to break the kiss, pulling Aphrodite close to him and holding her tight against his chest. "Priestess, this will humiliate her," her told me in a low, urgent voice. I didn't bother to take time wonder if he was referring to Stevie Rae or Aphrodite.

"I'll take that," I said, grabbing the bag of blood from Erin. Totally diverting their attention from the scene on the bed, I used my teeth to tear open the packet like a bag of skittles, being sure I got a nice amount of blood in my mouth.

"Hold the glass, Shaunee." I said. I poured most of the blood into the glass, making me licking my lips. "Now the wine," I said. I'd filled the glass up to ¾ of blood and took no time with the wine.

Stevie Rae glared up at me, her eyes glowing red and her lips curled back to expose sharp, blood red teeth. Even though I was shocked by how she looks like a monster, I kept calm.

"Okay, that's enough. Try this now."

Stevie Rae snarled at me.

Weirdly enough, Aphrodite had made a sound that echoed Stevie Rae's snarled. WTF?

"Get it together, Stevie Rae. You've have enough from Aphrodite. Drink. This. Now." I guided the glass to her lips and soon the scent hit her nose, she drank greedily.

Ava

"Ava," Zoey said without looking at her. "Get a glass from Shaunee so you can pour blood and wine and give it to Ginny."

"Si," She said.

She hold the glass as Shaunee was pour the blood and red wine. The scent of blood hit Ava's hose like a hurricane, she bared her sharp teeth. Ava let out a growl of hunger.

"Hey," Shaunee asked. "Are you okay?"

Hearing her voice took Ava back into reality. "Yeah," She lied. "Just dazed out."

She haven't felt like this when she came back from the dead. The taste of blood from Neferet, oh it was so sweet and good.

Ginny glared up at Ava like she was the walking dead, see released her mouth from Victor's forearm. Ginny revealed her sharp red teeth at Ava. _This is why I'm a veggie eater. _She though.

Her best friend snarled at her like Ava's old German Shepard, Beauty.

"Drink it now!" Ava yelled as she too bared her teeth, growling.

Zoey

"Hey, stop it now." I said. "Ginny drink the blood wine now."

A change of expression came over both their face as they blinked in confused and look unfocused. Ava guided the blood to Ginny's lips. She gulped it down like a Big Gulp from 7-11.

"Damien," I made my voice sharp. "Can you find Stevie Rae and Ginny a shirt?"

"The laundry basket. There's some clean shirts in there." Stevie Rae said between gulps.

Ginny

"Here's a shirt," Damien said. He'd approached the bed, saw that me and Stevie Rae, who had gone from gulping to sipping from the glass, was partially naked, and averted his eyes. I know Damien was gay and all but at this moment he was another straight guy who seen more than he should.

Zoey gave him a quick smile. "Thanks," And she tossed us the t-shirts.

"Okay,guys, bring the blood and wine over here. Do you have another glass for Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite had spoke up. "Uh, no, blood for me. I have one word for that: disgusting. But I will take the booze."

"We didn't bring another glass," Erin said. "She'll have to drink out the bottle like a peasant."

"Sorry, kinda," Shaunee said. "So, as a human, can you explain to us what it's like to get your blood sucked by a vamp?"

"Yeah, cause you looked like you enjoyed it." Erin added.

I laughed. And gasped. "I'm sorry."

"Do you two brain-sharers pay attention in Vamp Soc class?" Aphrodite said.

"Vampyre saliva has coagulants, anticoagulants, and endorphins that can act on the pleasure zones of the brain, human and vamp." Damien explained.

I feel like I was in Vamp Soc class instead of fighting for my life in where Nyx knows what.

As I was stuck in my own world, I didn't notice the red fledgling that everyone was looking at. I also notice several other red fledglings that was in the room.

"Nerd herd, this is Venus. Dorkamse Twins and Damien you should remember my ex-roommate who died about six months or so ago."

Venus gave an evil smile. "Well how interesting that Stevie Rae and Aphrodite have Imprinted."

"Ohmigod!Imprinted!Really?"

"Well, spank me and call me your baby!"

"Make that double spanking, Twin,"

"Sounds like Karma has finally caught up with Aphrodite," Venus sneered.

"She saved my life again, Venus." Stevie Rae said/

"Quit that," Aphrodite said.

"What?" Stevie Rae said.

"Standing up for me. Just because we Imprinted doesn't mean we are all BFF and sweet like white bread." Aphrodite said.

I groan in frustration. "You being hateful to Stevie Rae doesn't changed that fact, Aphrodite."

"You have some nerve," Venus said. "Cause didn't you and the purple fledgling have too Imprinted?"

I gave the evil blonde a glare. "Yeah, so what. It was my first time drink blood from somebody and I knew it going to happen."

"Okay, so we have two Imprinted vamps," Stevie Rae said. "Venus, leave the poor girl alone. I'll start introductions starting with Elliot."

A pudgy redheaded kid stepped forward. His skin was pale, his hair was very uncombed looking like a frizzed ball. I guess dying and un-dying didn't upgraded this kid.

"I'm Elliot," he said.

Next is Montoya," Stevie Rae said.

A short Hispanic guy who looked seriously thuggish with his sagging pants and his multiple piercing nodded his head, send his thick dark hair waving around his face. "Hi," he said with a cute accent and smile. I looked at Ava and saw her blushing (I'll ask her later).

"Shannon Compton,"

"Hey, didn't you read the The Vagina Monologues last year at the school performance? Damien asked.

This made her face brighten. "Yeah, that's me."

"And Sophie," A tall brunette stepped a little forward.

"Hi,"

"Dallas is next," Stevie Rae slouched his name. I could tell there was something between them.

"This is Anthony, but we call him Ant." I could see why. He look like puberty had stood him up and he's about a few years late.

"This is Johnny B." He was tall and built. I notice him checking out the Twins who raised their eyebrows and checked him out.

"Here is Gerarty who is the best painter." She was Barbie-like but her hair was dishwasher blonde.

"And finally Kramisha," She had on a formed-fitting bright yellow shirt cut low to show the top of her black laced bra and pair of high waist skinny jeans. Her hair was cut with half of it dyed orange.

Boy was she pissed off. "I'm not sharing my bed with anyone."

Stevie Rae signed but didn't meet Darius in his eyes. "Yeah, these are all my red fledglings."

She's lying. I may not know her well but I just can sense it. But since I had waken up, I had felt a dark presence from the red fledglings, not from the ones Stevie Rae introduced, but she's hiding bad ones.


	8. Morana tried to kill me?

Ginny

Zoey knew that her BFF was lying too but they met eyes, with Stevie Rae begging her not to say anything.

"Well," Zoey said clearing her throat. "I'm Zoey Redbird." She tried to sound normal and polite.

"I've told y'all about Zoey. She has an affinity for all five elements, and it's through her powers that I was able to Change and we were all given our humanity back," Stevie Rae said.

I remember that Zoey told me about how the last time she was here, the red fledglings weren't "red" yet, meaning they had the blue outline. But then they died and somehow with the help of that bitch Neferet, un-died. Stevie Rae herself had died and un-died and was a crazy, blood sucking monsters until she went through a type of Change with the help of the five elements from Zoey and Aphrodite's humanity.

But Stevie Rae's tattoo's was bright red instead of dark blue like an average adult vampire, Zoey said it was the color of fresh blood, but it reminds of after death, you know like red sometimes represents dead and these red fledglings had died.

"These are the Twins, Erin and Shaunee." Stevie Rae said. "Erin has water and Shaunee has fire."

The Twins mutter "Hellos"

"And Damien has air. Jack is his boyfriend."

"I'm Nina and I have the affinity for fire." Nina said. "These are our twins, Kayo and Caden, Kayo has water and Caden has air. This is Ava who has earth affinity well cause she's a vegan, I guess."

"Kayo," I said. "You have the water affinity?"

Kayo shrugged. "Yeah, when I first got to the House of Night. I was coughing a lot and I wished I had some water and suddenly I felt nice cold water wash down my throat."

"Oh," Ava added. "And when we was escaping the House of Night, a Raven Mocker was chasing us and Kayo called on water and the Raven Mocker was soaked!"

As I was in my own world, Jack had some pretty nasty sandwiches. "So we have p.b. And j., bologna, and processed American cheese slices. And my personal gourmet: mayonnaise, peanut butter, and lettuce on wheat bread."

Nina made a gagging sound. "Jack, who the hell eats mayonnaise and peanut butter together?"

"How you lost you damn mind?"

"Okay, Jack. Nasty."

Jack was offended. "I think they're good, and y'all should try them before you disrespect them."

"But Jack," Nina said. "Mayo and Peanut Butter. With Lettuce."

"I'll try one." Shannon Compton said.

Ava signed. "Me too. Better than eating some poor animal."

"Thanks," Jack said.

So as we all was eating like just normal kid, Darius voice interrupted the facade. "Tell us more about the creature and the bird beings that followed him."

"Sadly we don't know much since grandma's in a coma." Zoey said. "She was in a accident that was caused by the Raven Mockers because she knew too much about them."

"Raven Mockers?" I asked.

Zoey nodded. "His children-after he raped the women of my grandma's people more than a thousand years ago. When Kalona broke out of the ground their bodies were returned to them."

Kalona. He was in my dreams. I flashed back to how I couldn't move and how much skin was revealed to him and his kiss.

"Ginny?" Kayo and Zoey said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," I said quickly.

"I really wish we had that prophecy," Damien said. "I'd like to take a look at it again now that Kalona has been set free."

"That's easy," Aphrodite said.

"_Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise_

_When earth's power bleeds sacred red _

_The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise_

_He shall be washed from his entombing bed_

_Through the hand of the dead he is free_

_Terrible beauty, monstrous sight_

_Ruled again they shall be_

_Women shall kneel to his dark might_

_Kalona's song sounds sweet_

_As we slaughter with cold heat."_

Oh shit. It's the song I heard in my dreams.

"Kalona is the ancient one, but that doesn't explain what type of being he is."

"Grandma said he's like an fallen angel, immortal being that walked the earth during ancient times." Zoey explained.

Aphrodite was now totally drunk. "Yeah, on vacation from heaven or whatever, they decided women were hot, and so they mated with them. Mated-that's an uptight way to say that they fu-"

I covered my ears and shake my head. "Okay, stop it Aphrodite."

"What's your problem?" She said in a very drunken tone.

"You're a crazy drunken vision Girl." Zoey said. "Kalona gotten bizarrely addicted to sex. The women rejected him and he started raping them and enslaving the men of the tribe."

My breathing got heavy.

"My goddess," Caden said. "Gin, you don't look too good."

"Is she rejecting the Change?" Jack said.

"No," I told them. "It's just the story is..."

"Too much," Victor said. "Maybe you should go to sleep and..."

"NO!" I screamed, which made both red and blue fledglings stared at me. "I need to hear this so we can defeat him."

"A group of Wise Women created a maiden out of the earth." Zoey explained. "Each women gave her a gift and called her A-ya. Kalona wanted her, she ran away from him, lead him into a cave, and trap him there."

"So that's why we in the tunnels," Victor said.

She nodded.

"We know that Neferet has something to do with the fledglings dying and un dying." Aphrodite said.

"I'm glad that he missed Stevie Rae's heart." Nina said.

"He missed on purpose."

"What do you mean?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Before Stark died, he told me that his gift from Nyx was that he can never missed his target." Zoey said. "So he can't be under Neferet's total influence."

"What about Morana?" I asked.

"Who the hell is Morana?" Aphrodite asked.

"My best friend," I said. "She has the black outline."

"Ginny," Zoey said. "Morana was the one who stabbed you."

"What?"

"She did," Nina said. "But she didn't mean it."

"Like that will make it better," Aphrodite said. "Her best friend tried to killed her."

"Ginny and Morana are best friends." Caden said.

"But she wasn't thinking that when she took that Kill Bill sword and stabbed her," Victor said.

Everything was too much to handle. First I found out that Kalona had raped women a 1,000 years and wanted to do the same to me, then I found out that Morana had tried to kill me.

Everything was dizzy as I passed out.

Morana

They were on the ground. How did this happen? "No." She didn't want this. Well, not like this. Kalona was beautiful and all but she didn't want him. Her lips mumbled something but even she didn't hear what the fuck came out. Kalona's lips locked on her.

"Please," Rana said. "No. Don't do it."

"_It's want you want," _

He was way too big on her body. And wham! Shirt up and jeans down. No. She's not getting hurt. No, Morana was with Ginny, Kayo, Caden, Nina, and Ava at the Lake Front beach back in Chicago as Kayo

splashes water at them-Kalona's evil and mean and he hurts her, hurts her, hurts her as she screamed in agony and pain telling him stop.

He gets up and smiled at her. Why is he smiling at her? Didn't he have any humanity? He just stole something that can never be returned.

"Get up," Neferet's voice said. "Wipe away those tears."

Morana does as she was told. "I didn't know he was going to do this to me."

Neferet laughed. "He was supposed to."

"But-"

"Do you know why your mark is black? Because it mean that you are dirty, evil, impure, the opposite of light, emotionless creature of the darkness."

Morana felt more angry.

"That's why Kalona has hurt you." Neferet said. "Nyx had abandoned you. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

Ginny

_I was back on the cold hard stone with my wrist and ankles bound to the damn rock._

"_Here you are." He said._

"_Get the hell away from me, Kalona." I said._

"_What is it, Ginevra ?"_

"_I know what you did to those poor Cherokee women." I told him._

"_I couldn't help it," Kalona said. "They were everything to me."_

"_That still doesn't mean you force yourself on females, period." I said with anger in my tone. _

"_You are saying that you don't want me?"_

"_Yes,"_

_His amber eyes flashed with anger along with his face. Kalona got on top of me and said in my ear: "I'll take you whether you like it or not. Your friend liked it"_

"_No," I said. "You didn't. Not Morana, no Nyx, please."_

"_Like my A-ya, you always hearken by that Goddess!" Kalona said. "She is now called Zoey instead of A-ya."_

I woke up with the sound of girl scream. My eyes fluttered open as I saw Jack passed out on Stevie Rae's bed. I noticed that Nina has been crying.

"Nina," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Zoey almost got killed by that damn Raven Mocker," Kayo said. "And we need you to help us cast a circle, Ginny."

"Me?" I said. "But I never cast one before."

"Do it for Zoey," Stevie Rae said.

"Nerd herd 1 and 2! Take your places."

"Alright," I said getting up and grabbed Ava and Kayo's hands. "It our first breaths after we live and our last before we die, air I call you to this circle."

At that moment I felt a cool breeze lifting onlt me and Caden's hair. Next I call on fire and felt warmth within Nina and my bodies. Then I evoke water and felt the cool moisture on me and Kayo's skin. I smelled rain and pine cones as I envoked Earth. And finally, I call spirit. I was the best thing I ever felt. It was filled with life and love, and energy.

At that moment I realized like Zoey, I too have the control over the five elements.


	9. The Dream

Morana

"_Do you know why your mark is black? Because it mean that you are dirty, evil, impure, the opposite of light, emotionless creature of the darkness."_

She twist and turned in her bed. Morana whispered her friends names over and over. Begging Kalona to stop.

"_Ancient one sleeping, waiting to arise_

_When earth's power bleeds sacred red _

_The mark strikes true; Queen Tsi Sgili will devise_

_He shall be washed from his entombing bed_

_Through the hand of the dead he is free_

_Terrible beauty, monstrous sight_

_Ruled again they shall be_

_Women shall kneel to his dark might_

_Kalona's song sounds sweet_

_As we slaughter with cold heat."_

"_That's why Kalona has hurt you." Neferet said. "Nyx had abandoned you. She doesn't want anything to do with you."_

_Then the dream changed. Ginny, Kayo, Caden, Nina, Ava, and herself was high in the sky forming a circle spinning. They all chanted:_

_As the wind blows,_

_The waters within rage,_

_While the earth has grow,_

_As the fire blazed._

_Together they bring life,_

_Earth creates a shell,_

_Fire gives the warmth,_

_Living inside Water,_

_Until the Air breathes_

_What Spirit brings to life._

"_Water!"_

"_Fire!"_

"_Earth!"_

"_Air!"_

"_Spirit!"_

"_Quintessence!" _

_As the circle slowed down, Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Spirit, and Quintessence was now in their place._

"Hey," A voice said from the darkness. Rana was now looking at this red fledgling who was standing over her. He was muscular, sandy brown hair, tall, has arrows and bow, and got a this stupid cocky smile. Great, Stark.

"What?" She said. "Let me guess, sent by Neferet?"

He shook his head. "Nope, came here on my own. I heard you earlier."

"You heard me earlier?" She asked.

"He means that _We _had overheard on what that winged immortal who's pretending to be Erebus did to you." A male voice said. He wasn't a fledgling, but an adult vampire, and a Son of Erebus warrior. His skin was olive, muscular, wavy brown hair, and very hot.

Morana's cheeks burned. _Great, Neferet and Kalona told everyone about me. _

"You must think I'm some tramp who just gave herself to Kalona," She bitterly said. "You came to see if you can get some, right?"

"No," Stark said. "Me and Darrick was just-"

"Don't bull shit me." She snarled.

She wanted to believe that they were only hear to get a good fuck out of her, but she didn't feel it in them. They truly aren't bad. But that other part of her that was dominant said that they're lying, that all men have sex on there empty mind and will do anything to get it. Like Kalona.

Her voice got more anger. "Leave or else I'll kill you cold blood.

Her throat burned like it was on fire, every time she move her throat it hurt more. Morana bare her sharp teeth.

"Enough," Neferet said. "Stark, what are you and Darrick doing in here?"

Darrick bowed his head to Neferet like she was a queen. Queen of Evil Bitches. "Priestess, we only came in to see if this black fledgling needed anything."

Neferet narrowed her mossy eyes at the warrior. "What made you think that she needed help, Warrior."

"Her screaming."

"Well, I'll take things from here." Neferet said. The warrior and Stark left the room. "After that little business with Kalona, I though you might be hungry."

Neferet had a knife and with it she made a deep cut on her arm. Hot blood trailed down her arm. Morana just attached her teeth into Neferet's arm. The taste of her blood was like drinking wine, RedBull, and honey mixed together. Rana put in more pressure into her bite so she can suck in more blood.

"You had enough from me," Neferet said as her arm was yanked away from Morana. "Sleep now."

Neferet

"My Queen," The immortal said, blowing his head to her.

"Well, Kalona, you did a real number on this one." She said before deeply kissing him.

Kalona laughed. "She was quite different. Didn't try to stop me as would the Cherokee women."

"She didn't want you," Neferet said. "I read her mind as you were forcing yourself on her. That was the plan, seduce and rape the Black One."

The fallen angel looked at Neferet in confusion. "If she's so powerful, why destroy her when we can use her to bring back the one ways."

"When a female is rape, you take away their pride, self respect, and protection." Neferet explained. "Morana needs Ginny like a fledgling needs to be around a vampye or the fledgling will die. Or in Morana's case, lose her sanity and humanity."

"I see," Kalona said. "But Morana didn't kill her."

"That's because Morana still had her humanity, she couldn't kill her best friend." Neferet said. "But now since Ginny isn't here, Morana will be on our side."

"And the others?"

"Their control over the classic element is beyond and more powerful, they don't know yet." Neferet told him. "The Orange Vampyre, you can speak to her telepathy."

"She's the weakest link." Kalona said.

"Don't you go after her." Neferet said. "You already got Zoey Redbird and Ginny Rose. The last thing you need is another girl that weakens you."

**Hope you enjoy. Oh, the powers for my vampyres is going to be based off the element powers from W.I.T.C.H., which is why Neferet said there affinity is beyond and more power. Morana has will's power, Kayo has irma's, Nina has taranee's, Ava has cornelia's, Caden has hay lin's, while Ginny has Spirit like zoey but also have Leeloo's power from the fifth element. In the next chap I'll try to show Cornelia's power in Ava**


	10. Plans & Poems of Annoyance

**Part II**

_Ginny_

"What? What do you mean Zoey has to go back to the House of Night?" I said, as I was still recovering from my recent blackout. "She can't! Didn't you fixed her wounds?"

"But those are temporally bandages," Victor told me. "Zoey NEEDS real stitches. And you need some too. You're wound had somehow open up again."

"What? How?"

"Like the first hour after you black out, you started to scream your lungs out, Darius could smell your blood and your back just slashed open which made you screamed more and you just went limp," Victor said, it sound like he wanted to cry. "I..though...well..."

"We though we had lost another part of ourselves, again." Caden said. "I scared the hell out of everyone."

"Still missing one." Kayo said. "Morana."

"She could be a danger." Darius said. "Given on her current status of being reborn."

I groaned. "She's my best friend and besides Stevie Rae was like on the bad side before."

As I was debating with Darius on whether Morana truly given herself to Neferet and Kalona, Aphrodite was arguing with this human kid on how he almost got Zoey killed by a Raven Mocker.

"Yeah, but Zo saved me, so she'd made like a superhero again if things got bad, and we'd be okay," The cute guy said. He had a cute but goofy smile on his face but it was removed as if someone took away his birthday gift. " But I didn't think I'd be the cause of getting Zoey almost killed."

"And they say football players aren't brilliant. Wherever did they come up with that?" Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"All right," Zoey said, all frustrated. Heath, you didn't almost get me killed. The stupid Raven Mocker almost got me killed. DO you think I would have gone willingly with it? Hell no!"

"But I-" Zoey cut Heath off.

"Aphrodite, just because you get visions doesn't mean you know everything. This isn't about Raven Mockers. Before it attacked, it looked like Neferet."

"What?" Caden said. "How the hell can it look like Neferet?"

"They have to get back to the House of Night," Darius said.

"And take Zoey and what's-her-name right to Neferet? That doesn't sound smart," Heath said as he was referring to me as what's-her-name.

"Her name is Ginny," Zoey said.

"I knew that Zo," Heath said. "I told you she looks like Ginny from "Harry Potter" cause of her name and red hair.

"Yeah and I'm a virgin." Aphrodite said. "Anyways before football boy here interrupted, Zoey and Ginny has to go back."

We look at Darius. "Isn't there a second choice?"

"Not if you want to live,"

"Then we got to go back!" I yelled. "Then the fucking Raven Mockers and Neferet has us where they want! Great, can this get any better?"

"They want me and Ginny there, but they want us alive, Zoey said solemnly. "Meaning they'll wait till we're healed before doing anything."

"But you know that the healer of the House of Night is Neferet," Ava said. "And really want y'all dead."

"I hope Kalona wants us alive more than dead," Zoey said. "But want if Neferet does something terrible before me and Ginny are healed?"

"Then you guys come get us out of there." I said.

"Y'all sound like you is going in alone. You are so not." Caden said.

"Well no way," Erin said.

"We're not letting you out of our sight," Shaunee added.

"Right, we're in this together," Stevie Rae said. "Where you go, we all go."

Erik Night's voice slice their voices. "But they can't go with Zoey."

"He's right," Darius said. "Stevie Rae needs to be hear with the red fledglings or else they'll lose control and die. Even with only Erik here, they might not be under control."

"And when Heath was here with Zo, Kramisha looks like she was about to kill Heath," Nina said. " The circle can't be complete."

"What about our circle?" Kayo said. "Each of us can control the five elements."

"Then you all would be backup circle," Darius said. "But there's a chance that Neferet and Kalona could read you minds, finding out that you knew where the red fledglings are.'

"Well can't we block them with our elements," Kayo said. "Damien and the twins called on air, water, and fire to protect them before so that should be hard right?"

Damien grinned. "Well, Kayo you're on to something."

"Neferet can't read my mind after I was marked, like she can't read Zoey," Aphrodite said. "And can y'all stop giving me shit because I'm human!"

"So we forgot that part," Damien said. "So since Zoey can invoke Earth, the circle can be intact."

"But Zoey has to personifies Earth while Aphrodite invokes Spirit," Ava said.

"Yeah. We all go back to school with Z," Erin said. "The five of us."

"Your forgetting an extra five more," Nina said. "Plus Darius and Victor cause well he and Ginny had Imprinted."

"You're right," I said. "If something really terrible happen-"

"Hey," Zoey said. "Don't think that, you have too much on your mind."

"Right," I agreed. Still that didn't take my mind off the fact that something could happen to Victor if we left him here. Its not Stevie Rae I don't trust its just the other red fledglings.

"_Ginny?" _A voice cried.

"Morana? Is that you?"

_They were on the ground. How did this happen? "No." She didn't want this. Well, not like this. Kalona was beautiful and all but she didn't want him. Her lips mumbled something but even she didn't hear what the fuck came out. Kalona's lips locked on her._

"_Please," Rana said. "No. Don't do it."_

"_It's want you want," _

He was way too big on her body. And wham! Shirt up and jeans down. No. She's not getting hurt. I was seeing things. But I wasn't, Kalona had raped my best friend. I wanted to weep, to scream, to kill him.

And there was Neferet with a wicked smile on her face. I wanted to vomit my gut out. She was staring down at Rana.

"_Do you know why your mark is black? Because it mean that you are dirty, evil, impure, the opposite of light, emotionless creature of the darkness."_

She twist and turned in her bed. Morana whispered her friends names over and over. Begging Kalona to stop.

"_That's why Kalona has hurt you." Neferet said. "Nyx had abandoned you. She doesn't want anything to do with you."_

"No!" I screamed. "It's not true! Don't listen to her!"

Why am I screaming? She can't hear or see me. Then scene then changed. I was now standing over Morana while she was in the bed in the room we share. I also saw James Stark and a Warrior with her.

"_You must think I'm some tramp who just gave herself to Kalona," She bitterly said. "You came to see if you can get some, right?"_

"_No," Stark said. "Me and Darrick was just-"_

"_Don't bull shit me." She snarled. _

I can hear Rana's though and feel her emotions. She wanted to believe that they were only hear to get a good fuck out of her, but she didn't feel it in them. They truly aren't bad. But that other part of her that was dominant said that they're lying, that all men have sex on there empty mind and will do anything to get it. Like Kalona.

Suddenly, I felt hot hands slapped me across my face. With that, I was back in the tunnels.

"What the hell happen?" Erin asked. "You were fine and_"

"You eyes went all blank and trance."

"Can me and Ginny talk alone?" Victor said. "Everyone go except for Zoey and Darius."

"I'll gladly get them out of here," Nina said, ushering everyone out of Stevie Rae's room. When we knew that everyone was gone, Victor looked at me with a serious expression.

"Ginny," he said. "Tell us what's wrong?"

I turned away so I can't look at him. But his strong hands cupped my face and forced my face to look at his.

"I know you're not telling us something cause of our Imprint," Victor told me. "And Zoey is aware of that too. Please tell me cause since we been down here, you haven't been in good mental condition."

"Kalona," I said. "He's been in my dreams and he wants to...make love to me."

"He's been in your dreams?" Zoey said.

"Yeah," I said. "It was always the same place, I'm tied up to a rock so I can't move, I'm wearing a white mini dress and Kalona kisses me."

"Did he force himself on you?" Darius asked.

"No," I said. "The dream ends before he could. And I saw...him...rape her."

"Who?" Zoey said. I was in silence. ""Who did he rape?"

"Morana," I cried. "And I saw that bitch Neferet smiling at Rana. That wasn't a dream it was real. I know it in my soul."

Victor pulled me into a embraced. I was now crying. He hugged me tighter as he stroke my hair and back. "I'll always be here to protect you."

"It's okay," Zoey said.

"The poems, Zoey read her the poems written by Kramisha." Darius said.

_What once bound him_

_Will make him flee_

_Place of power-joining of five_

_Night_

_Spirit_

_Blood_

_Humanity_

_Earth_

_Join not to conquer_

_Instead to over come_

_Night lead to Spirit_

_Blood binds Humanity_

_And Earth completes_

"Well its telling how we can make him leave." I said.

"This one blows my mind," Victor said.

_She comes back_

_Through blood by blood_

_She returns_

_Cut deep now_

_Like me_

_Humanity saves her_

_Will she save me?_

"I think its about Stark losing his humanity," I said. "Or sounds like."

_We are one in a shell_

_We are bound,_

_By blood and soul_

_I need you_

_Or I'll die_

_We are black and white,_

_Night and Day_

_Life and Death,_

_Without balance_

_Everything is destroyed_

_Without Life,_

_Death is Useless_

_We have the fifth of light._

_**Hope you like, the last poem I made. I'll have Ginny explained what it means in two chaps away. Here is the deal, I have Part II on top cause my story is at "Hunted"**_

**_Part III is "Tempted"_**

**_Part IV is "Burned"_**

**_Part V is Awaken etc. so "Chosen Color" wont be completed until the final House of Night novel cause Im attached to my characters and want them to be a part of the HoN world. _**


End file.
